Controlled Simulations
by Juura99
Summary: When Sasuke woke up that day, he knew something was wrong. He didn't feel...in control. And when Naruto shows up feeling the same way, things take a turn for the...weird. What's happening to them? Yaoi SasuNaru T for language


**Lol****, this was a really random idea that came to me after playing one of my favourite games...Although in this I pretty much just make fun of how fricken weird it can be sometimes. XD**

**Anyway, this is really random and I suppose it's a crack fic? I just hope you enjoy it...**

**Warnings: Language, Yaoi (kissing and mentioned...stuffs)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up suddenly, turning over before sitting up. He frowned, looking at his clock to see it was six. Usually he slept a bit later, but for some reason he just woke up. He decided he could go back to sleep, and was looking forward to lying back down.<p>

Before he knew it, he was out of bed, standing there in his sleep pants. He stared at his bed, frowning deeply. It was like he'd been forced out. One moment he was ready to go back to sleep and the next he was climbing out. He shrugged, deciding that maybe this was his body's way of saying it was no longer tired.

He walked out of his bedroom, heading towards the bathroom. He vaguely wondered why he hadn't grabbed his clothes but since it was his day off, he could change later.

As he entered the bathroom he paused. Something felt wrong. He felt like...he was being watched. His head turned upwards, looking at the corner of the ceiling. He felt the stares coming from that direction and it creeped him out.

Before he could truly contemplate the feeling, he was climbing in the shower.

"Why do I keep doing things before thinking?" he muttered, scrubbing his arms and washing his face under the spray of the shower. He really felt strange today. It almost felt like he wasn't in total control of himself, and that made him nervous. If there was one thing Sasuke needed to have, it was control.

He sighed, rinsing off his hair when the bathroom door suddenly opened and someone walked in. Sasuke freaked out, jumping out of the shower.

"Naruto! What the fuck are you doing in here?" he yelled, a blush on his face as he covered himself. Why had he just stepped out without a towel? What the hell was wrong with him?

Naruto was red in the face, a hand coming up to cover his eyes. "I don't know! I just suddenly came to visit, and then I felt the urge to go into the bathroom! I'm sorry!" he cried, turning and rushing out again. Sasuke shivered from the cold air and climbed back in the shower. Then he climbed out.

"No! Fuck the shower, I need to figure out what the hell's going on!" he argued. For a moment he stood absolutely still.

Ten minutes later, a very grumpy Sasuke climbed back out of the shower and changed.

He walked out and found Naruto sitting at his kitchen table, reading the newspaper. He blinked, looking at the blond and then towards the couch that was practically four feet from his front door, where the newspaper was delivered.

"Why didn't you just sit on the couch?" he asked, knowing that the kitchen chairs were far less comfortable. Naruto looked up from the paper, staring at him intently.

"You know, I have no fucking clue. I went to get the paper, and then I just walked right past the couch and sat here. I don't even know why I wanted the paper!" he said, folding up said paper and then sticking it into his pocket. Sasuke blinked.

"...Uh...why are you putting it into your pocket?" he asked. Naruto looked devastated.

"I don't know! Sasuke, I feel like I'm being controlled!" he yelped, taking the paper out and gently placing it on the floor.

Sasuke nodded. "So do I! Something's wrong," he agreed. Naruto walked closer until they were standing face to face, and he nodded.

"Maybe we should talk to Kakashi? Or anyone else, actually. If it's only us feeling like this, then there's something seriously wrong with us. But if everyone's feeling the same, then we—" he stopped when Sasuke laughed abruptly. The raven slapped a hand over his mouth the moment the laughter died, looking mortified and somewhat horrified. "Why did you laugh?"

"I don't know! It just...came out!" Sasuke growled from behind his hands. Naruto looked worried before his expression blanked and he stepped forward, raising his arms for a hug.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was about to do, and tried to step away. He didn't like hugs, and he hated participating in them. But he was horrified to watch as his own arms came up and he hugged Naruto back, chin resting on the blond's shoulder. They stood for a moment, hugging, before pulling back with identical looks of shock.

"...Okay, that was fucking weird," Naruto said shakily. Sasuke agreed whole-heartedly.

"We are definitely being controlled by someone," he mumbled, taking a step closer to the blond. "So, what's your sign?" he asked and blushed the moment the words left his mouth. What the hell was going on?

"I'm a Libra," Naruto answered before his face screwed up in disgust. "What the hell? Why are you asking? Why am I telling you? Why are you so close? Why the hell am I so close?" his questions grew more and more frantic, but he didn't step away. Instead, his lips were fighting to pull into a smile while Sasuke smirked before forcing the look off his face because he did not want it there!

"Something's happening! Something bad! We need to find help quickly!" Sasuke said and let out a high pitched squeak when he pulled Naruto into his arms, wrapping his arms around the blond's shoulders.

"Sasuke make it stop!" Naruto managed to scream before once more their expressions blanked and they leant forwards. Their lips met in a full on kiss, mouths parting and tongues darting out briefly to touch before they pulled away with a wet smack and stepped back, sighing contentedly.

And then their minds caught up with their actions, and all hell broke loose.

"OH MY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DID WE JUST DO_!_?" Naruto howled, scratching at his mouth while Sasuke doubled over, gagging.

"Oh my God...I can't believe we just...I'm going to be sick," he groaned, clutching his stomach. Whatever was controlling them had a sick mind. A very, very, very sick and twisted mind, and he was going to kill them when he found them because now—

"Naruto...Oh God, Naruto I think I've fallen in love with you!" Sasuke yelled, looking ready to cry from frustration. Naruto matched his look, only he let the tears escape.

"Me too Sasuke! I feel like I've fallen in love with you after that kiss, even though there is no logical reasoning for it to be possible considering the fact that this is the first time we've _ever_ done anything vaguely romantic, and even though I should hate you for just kissing me I want to do it more and have your babies!"

Sasuke gripped his head, letting out an angry scream. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO US!" he roared.

Naruto was rubbing his eyes frantically, shocked and scared at all the crazy shit that's been happening. Then suddenly he sat on the couch and turned on the TV, watching the news. Sasuke stopped gripping his head, staring at him incredulously.

"Why the hell are you—oh," he stopped at the miserable look Naruto gave him. The blond hadn't done it of his own free will. This sucked! They had no control over their actions! Sasuke stood there, sweating and dreading what he was going to be made to do next.

Then he found his feet carrying him towards the couch.

"Oh God, this is going to be bad," he hissed, sitting down next to Naruto who had tensed up too.

"Why us? What did we ever do to deserve this?" Naruto moaned, putting his face in his hands.

Sasuke sat in his seat, eyes darting around wildly before his face smoothed out. He turned to Naruto, raising one arm around the blond. "Snuggle with me."

"Okay," Naruto replied, scooting over and leaning his head on his shoulder with a smile while Sasuke wrapped his arm around him and entwined their hands on his thigh. They turned back to the TV with smiles before their faces paled and they froze.

"...Sasuke, we're doomed," Naruto whispered.

"Yes...Yes we are," Sasuke whispered back. But he couldn't pull his arm away no matter how much he wanted to. They were quite literally locked in an embrace.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked sadly, blankly watching the flickering TV images. He sounded so hopeless, but Sasuke couldn't blame him. How did you fight against something you couldn't see, hear or even really feel? They had no idea what was causing this, and therefore no where to start their attack. They couldn't even really plan it since they didn't know how it worked!

"I don't know. I think we should try to get help. We have to make a run for it as soon as...this...stops," he mumbled. Naruto nodded and suddenly looked up. Sasuke looked down and their eyes widened when they realized what was about to happen.

"Oh God, NO!" they both yelled before Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto his back and started to kiss him roughly, Naruto's hands clutching at his shoulders and running down his back.

After what felt like a torturous eternity, they were able to sit up again. Their faces were flushed and red, and Sasuke's hair was a mess from Naruto's hand running over it. And then there was the tingling feeling in his ass when Naruto had run his hand over that too. Naruto looked like he wanted nothing more than to throw himself off the nearest bridge. He was panting for breath, his scarred cheeks flaming red.

"Let's go! Now! Quickly, while we still have our minds!" he said, standing up. Sasuke followed suit and they sprinted out the front door. They had to find someone! Anyone! Someone who could try to help them stop this madness!

"Look! Over there!" Naruto yelled, pointing down the street where a man was walking his dog. Sasuke made a move to sprint, but suddenly he started walking.

"Sasuke! Run!" Naruto yelled, ahead of him. Sasuke let out an angry shout.

"I CAN'T! It won't let me!"

"Shit! Sasuke we—" Naruto stopped, turning around and running over to a patch of grass where butterflies were fluttering. He suddenly smiled and tried to catch one while Sasuke slowly walked past, staring at him in horror.

"...This is sick!" he muttered and turned to look at the sky again, glaring at it and raising a fist. "YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKER! YOU'RE A TWISTED AND SICK BASTARD! LET US GO!" he screamed, his voice cracking from the intensity.

Naruto ran back over, looking devastated. He had caught a butterfly and had, like with the newspaper, shoved it into his pocket.

"Why does it make me put everything I pick up in my pocket?" he cried, waving his hands frantically. Sasuke could only shrug, trying to stop his feet from carrying him absolutely nowhere. By now the man they had seen had already vanished from sight.

"What now?" Naruto asked, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and finally stopping him. Sasuke sighed with relief when he felt his feet obey him and looked around. They had gone quite a ways from his house, and were surrounded by a few fields. In the field right next to them were a bunch of haystacks and...

Sasuke blinked. A king sized bed was sitting in the middle of the field. He rubbed his eyes. It hadn't been there before! Where the hell had it come from?

He paled.

The more important question was what the fuck was it doing there? What purpose did it serve?

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, only to let out a shriek when Sasuke suddenly yanked him forward. He had half a second to shake his head wildly, trying to escape before he blanked out and joined in the steamy make-out session Sasuke had unwillingly started. Their hands roamed, Sasuke kissed his neck a few times, and all of a sudden they were pulling away, close to tears from frustration.

"What's happening now?" Naruto whined, wiping at his tongue. Sasuke looked rightly terrified.

"Oh God...Naruto...d-do you feel that?"

Naruto blinked and then his eyes bulged as he realized what Sasuke was talking about. They were being drawn to the bed in the field. His feet were already starting to move, Sasuke taking the lead.

"No...NO! NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY IN—FUCK! SASUKE MAKE IT STOP!" Naruto shrieked, twisting his body back and forth and waving his arms wildly, but still he was walking towards the bed. Sasuke was also struggling, his skin sheet white as the bed drew closer and the force got stronger.

"NOOOOOOOO!" they both screamed out as they reached the bed, climbing onto it against their will and cuddling. They continued to screech out their protests even as they simultaneously slipped under the covers, clothes coming off.

"NOOOooo...Oh...Oooh...Ah..."

* * *

><p>Sakura gasped violently as she woke up, sitting upright in bed. She sucked in deep breaths, placing a hand to her head as she recalled the dream she's just been having. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the computer game cover sitting innocently on her bedside table, the cheery faces of animated people smiling up at her.<p>

She snatched the cover up and threw it across the room, vowing never again to create Sims that looked like her two classmates.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Sims 3. The Sims can be so weird...Especially when it comes to 'love'.<strong>

**True story (and yet another reason for my sister to give me endless crap on 'not playing the game right')**

**I had a family, with a son. The son had a best friend. (a guy). The son also knew a girl, and I was planning on making them date, get married when they're older and have kids to carry on the family line.**

**One day, the son invites his best friend over (original intent being hanging out, doing homework and becoming even better friends). The friend arrives and my sim's son goes to greet him. They wave, chat, I turn my attention to something else in my room for a bit, when I come back they're hugging and then BAM!**

**Suddenly my son is in love with his best friend, and vice versa.**

**My reaction:**

**O_O ... Well...I suppose they can just adopt to continue on the family line. *shrugs***

**..Okay, so I wasn't exactly UPSET over it but yeah...I mean, seriously, where's the logic?**

**^_^ Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
